


Out Beyond Ideas of Wrongdoing and Rightdoing, There is a Field. I’ll Meet You There.

by condescvnding



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Set in Manhattan, Thor is a god, both of them are so beautiful, dizzee wears crop tops, he also has dreads, he's mesmerized by his beauty, it was art at first sight, ok that's enough, they're both so amazing i miss them, thor lies to talk to dizzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/condescvnding/pseuds/condescvnding
Summary: Modern AU: Dizzee has moved out of the Kipling household and honestly couldn't be happier. However, when his art finally gets accepted into a gallery, he's more nervous than excited. Once there, he catches the eye of Thor, which is completely strange to him. After the gallery, the two meet up and begin to chat. Saying they hit it off immediately is an understatement.





	Out Beyond Ideas of Wrongdoing and Rightdoing, There is a Field. I’ll Meet You There.

Dizzee sat in his studio, looking in the mirror. Today was his day. His art was finally going on display in a museum and he felt every nerve in his body bounce. He took a deep breath and licked his lips. "Let yourself be silently drawn by the stronger pull of what you really love.", he touched his dreads and grabbed his hair tie, putting them up in a high ponytail. "Viva la revolucion..", he told himself. 

An hour later...

Dizzee stood in the back with the rest of the artists around, chewing his lip. Everyone looked so professional. They had on their business attire and here he was, with paint stained hands, jeans, and a crop top that had definitely once been white. Dark brown eyes continued to scan over everyone when he caught eye of a muscular blonde male.

He squinted to look at his tag. "Thor..", he whispered to himself. What kind of name was Thor? However, as he looked over the male again, he quickly found out why. The male's long blonde hair had been put up in a bun, dried paint hardening in certain spots. Some strands had escaped his hair time but it definitely wasn't a bad look on him. His attire was similar to Dizzee's, head to toe, covered in paint. At least Dizzee wasn't the only one who looked messy.

Dizzee's eyes trailed up Thor's body but he jumped as he realized the male was staring right back at him, a confused look on his face. Dizzee hurriedly turned away, immediately embarrassed, heat rising to his cheeks. Staring at someone head on like that? What was he thinking?

The male stopped as there was an announcement that the show was about to start. Dizzee turned and moved to his assigned easel, looking over his shoulder, seeing that the male had turned back to his station. Dizzee hurriedly set up, putting his large canvas on top of the stand. He looked to everyone else's, a small smile growing on his face as he did. However, as his eyes trailed to Thor's, he was surprised to see the male staring at his, as if he had never seen art before.

Dizzee went to look at Thor's canvas but he suddenly took it down, his cheeks flushed. What was this guy's problem?, he thought to himself. Dizzee turned away, sensing that the guy didn't want him looking anywhere near him. However, through the corner of his eye, he definitely saw Thor putting his painting back up.

Two hours later..

The exhibit was over and Dizzee was packing up but stopped once the other artists announced they were going to dinner. As much as Dizzee was one to go out and have some fun, he declined, shaking his head. He couldn't help but to notice Thor shaking his head as well. He shrugged it off, knowing that the male possibly had something against him, ever since he tried to look at his painting. 

Dizzee watched as they all exited, sighing and taking his dreads out of his ponytail. He moved to tie them back up but jumped as he heard a "Hey, man." come from beside him. Dizzee turned on his heel and looked to the male beside him. "Thor.", he spoke, putting his dreads up in a ponytail. "Yeah, that's.. me. Hi.", the male said again, fiddling around with his pockets.

Dizzee raised a brow but chuckled softly. "I believe you've already said that. What's up?", he asked, putting his bag over his shoulder. Thor had gotten red, something he noticed as soon as he gave him his full attention. Yet, that wasn't all Dizzee noticed.  
Thor was a god. Basically. He guessed the name really was fitting. His long, blonde hair cascaded down to his shoulders and his hazel eyes beamed bright as he looked at Dizzee. Why was he so damn red though? It was almost as if he were nervous to talk to Dizzee.

"Uh.. Dizzee? Dizzee. Right?", Thor asked, pointing a finger at his name tag. "Yeah.", Dizzee responded, nodding. "Oh, uh.. I was coming over here to tell you that.. your art is.. amazing. I took one look and it had me mesmerized. How do you get the colors to fade into one another like that?", Thor asked, those bright eyes beaming even brighter now that he had started talking to Dizzee.

"Well..", he looked at the time and chewed his lip. "Let's walk and talk. While multitasking is dangerous, there's never a time where you can't do it.", Dizzee told him, causing the male to laugh. They headed through the exit and headed down the sidewalk, side by side. "So.. to get the colors to fade..", Dizzee began.

Neither Dizzee nor Thor knew how many times they had passed the gallery. The sun had set by now and Dizzee didn't take notice, nor did he want to, if he was honest. He had never connected with someone so deeply before. Their wavelengths were symmetrical and there wasn't a moment where Dizzee wanted to leave Thor's side. How could he be so smitten in only a couple of hours? They shared plenty laughs, some after one got caught staring at the other. Thor's smile never left his face while he was with Dizzee and Dizzee's never left his.

"Hey, Diz? Want to know something?", Thor asked, a small grin now on his face. Dizzee looked over at him, raising his brows. "While I truly enjoyed looking at your painting.. and it was my favorite one between everybody's, even my own, I already knew how to make colors fade. I just... needed an excuse to come and talk to you.", Thor confessed, a red tint growing on his face. 

Dizzee was shocked, his caramel skin growing red as well. "Seriously, bro? That's.. endearing.", he told him. There was a moment of silence before they both began to laugh with one another. "Seriously? I tell you I needed a reason to come approach you because I was too chicken shit to do it forreal and you call it endearing? Way to make a guy feel special, Diz.", Thor joked, shoving him gently. 

Dizzee laughed. "You put me on the spot, man! It would've been different if I knew from the jump.", he explained, rubbing at his arm. "But.. seriously. That's.. really nice to hear. I had seen you from across the room and I was wondering why the fuck you were staring at me. I was scared there was something wrong with me. Or, even worse, with my painting.", he joked, laughing.

Thor's smile radiated as he looked at Dizzee. "But.. I would definitely be lying if I said you didn't catch my eye either. Everyone dressed in this fancy fuckin' business attire and then there's you. Covered from head to toe in paint, messy as can be.", Dizzee teased him. "Hey, I did what I could.", Thor grinned.

It had gotten even later and as much as Dizzee tried to fight it, he caught himself yawning over and over. Thor quickly took notice and sighed. "I'll walk you home. Keep you safe.", he told Dizzee. He reached over, his larger hand intertwining with Dizzee's. Even if Dizzee was tired out of his mind, he wouldn't have dared to let Thor go.

He lead the way to his place and Thor never let go of his hand, not until he needed to. Dizzee stood on his step, Thor's hand still in his. 

"This is where we part ways, Thor.", Dizzee told him, a sleepy smile growing on his face. "That it is, Dizzee.", Thor pulled Dizzee's hand to his mouth, giving it a soft peck.

"Goodnight, Dizzee.", Thor told him, only getting one back in return. Dizzee smiled and unlocked his door about to head inside when he turned around. "Oh, Thor!", he exclaimed, causing the male to stop walking and turn to him.

"Viva la revolucion!", Dizzee yelled to him, smiling and heading inside.

Thor only shook his head and laughed before turning away from the home, heading to his own.

**Author's Note:**

> if you did enjoy it lemme know i'm always so scared of my writing being shitty but any feedback is good feedback so i'd love to hear what you thought of it :)) i'm always open for more people to appreciate these two with or any ship in general i have a tumblr which is @conspvracy tysm for taking the time to read this you're lovely <3


End file.
